Kairi and Vexen?
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Vexen fades to darkness and comes to Destiny Islands where he meets Kairi! Crack Pairing! XD Part one of maybe...5 stories? Maybe more?


A/N: This is part one of several stories. I would like to dedicate this to AkuKai. Thank you for the pairing idea. The pairing is KairixVexen so it is a crack pairing basically. Part two is a side pairing story which will be uploaded next since today I'm uploading several stories, part three will be the last one under Vexen and Kairi, though SoRiku kinda takes over that one, and the third part will be branched off into two or more SoRiku stories with the same setting, one of which is already written. That said sit back and in enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Kairi and Vexen?

~INSERTLINEHERE~

After Axel killed me, I was in darkness for about a week. After that I was in the light again. The only things I remembered were my name, how I died, who killed me, and what my specialty was.

My name is Vexen. I burned to death then faded into the darkness. Axel killed me. I am a scientist. I didn't remember where I came from. I didn't know where I was. What I did know was that I wasn't alone.

There was a girl with red shoulder length hair and big bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and matching skirt. She smiled at me slightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You fell from the sky. I'm Kairi, by the way. Who are you?"

"Vexen," I said in a shaky voice.

"Come here," She said helping me to my feet. "I'll take you to my mom."

~KH~

I've been here for about a month now. I've been living with Kairi and her mom. We've become close friends and I'm starting to remember things. I remember the Organization. I wouldn't remember the keyblade bearer if it weren't for Kairi talking about her friends.

I told her of my past and she didn't seem to care that I used to steal hearts for a living.

"Vexy," She said one day. "You've changed a lot since you first arrived."

"How so?" I asked.

She smiled. "You talk more and use bigger words," She answered. "You're also changing slightly in appearance. Becoming more attractive."

"Really now?" I said stepping closer to her. "Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely," Kairi pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away.

"Well that's a sight to come home too." Came a voice from behind Kairi.

"Sora!" She gasped. "Riku! You're home! I'm so sorry, Sora!"

"Nat, nat, nat, nat, nat," Sora said. "No!"

"What?" Kairi asked?

"Don't apologize," He said. "You're not allowed. I forbid you." Kairi went to reply but Sora put his hand up to silence her. "I have recently discovered that I'm on love with someone else."

"Who?" She asked.

"Riku!" Sora said smiling at the silver haired boy beside him. Riku smiled back at him taking his hand.

Kairi's jaw dropped. "You're both gay?"

"Yup," They said together.

"Interesting," I said.

"And this is?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said. "This is Vexen, my boyfriend."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sora, Riku."

"You too!" Riku said. Sora nodded and turned to Riku wrapping his arms around his nch and jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist causing him to squeak. "Sora!" He shouted.

"What?" Sora said innocently.

"Is this really appropriate to be doing here?" Riku asked calmly.

"Yes," Sora said. "I love you, Riku!"

"I love you, too, baby," the silverette replied.

Sora giggled and kissed Riku triggering a memory from the Organization. I remembered when Axel and Roxas has announced their gayness for each other. They had done the same thing.

"You okay?" Kairi's voice pulled me back to reality. She was giving me a concerned look and Sora and Riku were in the middle of a heated make out session in the sand a few feet away.

"I just had a flashback," I said.

"Of what?" She asked. "have you seen Sora and Riku make out before?"

"No," I said. "I remembered a similar experience I had in the Organization. I saw Sora's Nobody, Roxas, make out with his best friend, Axel. Soon after they announced their gayness the same way Sora and Riku just told you."

"Oh," She said. "Well, let's go somewhere and have some fun." She smiled and winked suggestively at me then pulled me away.

~INSERTLINEHERE~

A/N: Well there's part one. Part two is entitled Side Romance of: Kairi and Vexen? Please give me some feedback. Much love! Until next time!

~Alyssia


End file.
